People lose important objects like wallets. It would be helpful to provide a simple means to identify the location or position of lost objects. Tacking systems provide a means for tracking lost objects using mobile RF transmitting devices (hereinafter tracking devices). Unfortunately these tracking systems are limited in their abilities, and complicated and expensive to set up.